


His Halloween Treat

by Dramatiics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, harlequincheesefestchallenge2019, minibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatiics/pseuds/Dramatiics
Summary: It was a devastating dirty trick—Dean Winchester just found out his boyfriend of two years is married. What. A. Dick. Dean knows his best chance to get over one guy is to get under another. Of course, heading home to his family's remote cabin in Oregon poses some challenges in the "available men" department…until he discovers this cabin comes with its own hot handyman!Holy crap, Castiel Novak. When did his brother's best friend turn into a hard-bodied pile of brown-bearded hotness? He's the perfect Halloween treat—and a surprisingly dirty rebound guy. For a couple of weeks, anyway. Except that Cas has other ideas…like proving to Dean that this blast from the past is a whole lot more than a naughty Halloween hookup.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	His Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! This is another entry for the "Destiel Harlequin Cheesefest Mini-Bang" Challenge.  
Enjoy. <3

Dean has always had a thing for  Castiel , his younger brother’s best friend, while growing up. Shy, scrawny, sweet, nerdy little Cas had always captured Dean’s attention whenever he spent time at the Winchester’s residence. Thankfully Sam’s wicked smart and skipped a couple grades when he was younger making  Cas and Dean’s age gap only two years instead of four like the  gap, he shares with Sam. 

The Cas standing in the living room of his family’s cabin is nothing like the version of Cas he remembers when he left for college all those years ago. This version of Cas is every one of Dean’s wet dreams come to life. So many things have changed about Cas and not just the obvious things like his height or the baby weight he lost. 

The main thing being that Cas is sculpted like a Greek God. But not the type of body that’s manufactured in a gym. No, Cas has the physique that was developed naturally through hard labor. His face has filled out and is now covered in a thick beard. Thankfully it only enhances the sharpness of his jaw. 

His voice did get deeper, which surprised Dean when he first heard it. He didn’t think that Cas voice could get any deeper but now it sounds like thunder rumbles every time he speaks. And somehow his eyes have gotten even bluer. 

His personality has changed, as expected, but Dean didn’t think that the shy Castiel he used to know would turn into this talkative and flirtatious man before him. 

At least he hopes that Cas is flirting with him. 

He’s been out of the game for a while. But they always say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. And Cas is definitely someone Dean can wouldn’t mind getting under. 

Dean decided to come out to his family’s cabin to escape a broken heart. He just found out that his boyfriend of two years is married. But not only just someone husband, a father to three boys and twin girls. Dean may be a lot of things but a home-wrecker is not one of them. Dean left to his family’s cabin within twenty-four hours of finding out. He just needed to take some time to figure things out. He honestly could see himself building a life with Lee and to find out that everything they shared was not only a lie but most likely one sided, well Dean some time to lick his wounds. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asks. He’s moved himself much closer to Dean than Dean remembers. 

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, sorry. Sorry, it’s been a long drive.” Dean answers. It isn’t a lie but it’s not the complete truth. 

Truth is he’s tired from opening himself up to people and only to end up getting hurt in the end. 

“Oh, okay. Then I’ll get out of your hair and let you get some rest.” 

It’s the last thing Dean wants but he doesn’t know how to ask Cas to stay. He could really use the company but he doesn’t want to impose one Cas any more than he already has. He knows he helps to look after the Cabin for his family but he also knows that he has a  full-time job he pulled him away from in order to drop off the keys for him. 

“Hey, umm...” Cas cuts off his thoughts, “I have to head into town tomorrow to finish up the Halloween decoration shopping. If you’re up for it, we could grab some food and anything else you might need.” Cas hesitantly asks. 

Dean completely forgot it Halloween was a little more than a week away. Lee and him were supposed to attend Charlie’s party together, dressed as Poe Dameron and Finn.    
Guess that won’t be happening now. 

“Do people actually trick-or-treat out here? Should I buy something?” 

“ Yes, the kids do. No, I don’t think anyone would all the way out here so I don’t think you’ll have to buy any decorations unless you want to.”

Dean’s little about the fact that he’ll be spending one of his favorite holidays alone, with not even the promise of trick-or-treaters stopping by.

“If you want, you can pass out candy with me.” Cas offers.

“Yeah Cas. Thank you. I’d like that. And I wouldn’t mind tagging along tomorrow if the offer still stands.”

“Of course, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that Cas is out the door. 

+

Dean wakes up fairly early. Something he usually does when he’s in an unfamiliar place. He takes a walk around the property, getting acquainted with things that he once loved. He spies the part of the porch where him and Sam carved their initials into when  they both were in single digits. He locates the windowsill with remnants of Sam’s old army men melted into it. 

His brother always carried army men with him, always getting them stuck in the oddest places. He remembers when their dad found the army men that Sam had jammed into the vent of the impala. He had been furious and tried his hardest to get the green toy out of there. But no such luck and even to this day, Dean can hear it rattling around in there. 

He visits the small rose garden in the back-left corner of the house. His mom a lot of time here caring for the roses. Wanting a touch of softness to the harsh lines of the cabin. Dean spent hours by her side as she pruned, watered, and cared for her roses. He remembers while in school he overheard some kid saying that plants grow if you sing or talk to them. That night Dean and his mom laid out a blanket on the floor nears the flowers and sang every Beatles song they knew to the delicate flowers. 

That year the roses bloomed the brightest. 

By the time he makes his way back in the cabin and has showered, it’s just about to move into the eight o’clock hour. He begins to wonder when Cas is supposed to show up when he realizes Cas never told him a time and of course he didn’t think to get the other man’s number. 

When they were younger Cas was always known to be an early riser and still hopes this to be true.

Dean remembers the countless times he would wake up in the morning only to already find Cas already sitting outside on the porch with a coffee or tea in hand. 

If Dean could pinpoint the series of events that lead to him developing his crush on his younger  brothers' best friend, it would definitely be from one of those many mornings. Dean recalls one particular morning when he stumbled upon  Castiel outside terribly singing along to a Queen song. Dean couldn’t have resisted him if he tried, and soon found himself sitting next to him and enjoying the music and the morning from Cas’ point of view. They had talked for hours that morning. 

Dean still remembers the way the morning light cascaded over Cas’ face. How beautiful he looked bathed in the sun's morning rays. 

Dean decides to use this time to unpack a few of his belongings and tidy up the cabin. Cas did a great job of maintaining the cabin in his family’s absences. An hour and a half  goes by and Dean’s just about to consider calling it a morning and making devouring some pop tarts he packed away when he hears light tapping coming from the front door. Eagerly Dean pulls open the door and is greeted by  Castiel looking as handsome as ever. 

“Hello, Dean” Cas says, “ready to go?”

+

Breakfast is delicious and comforting. They catch up on their lives and Cas menacingly offers to dispose of Dean’s ex for him. Dean laughs it off but  honestly, he would love nothing more. 

“I’m really sorry you went through that, Dean. It’s terrible and nothing you deserve.” Cas gives him a sympathetic smile. 

“Thanks Cas. Just glad I didn’t marry the asshole.” 

“Me too.” Dean thinks there’s just a little too much sincerity behind that statement. 

+

They’re visiting their fifth store within a couple of hours, steadily crossing off things on their lists.

Cas’ list is substantially longer than Dean’s, but Dean has only about five items to purchase for his cabin. He goes the more traditional route of Halloween decor; a poster cut out of a witch flying into the wall, a ghost on a string, and a black cat. While Cas is getting supplies to build what seems like his own little city. 

“What are you doing with all this stuff anyways?” Dean asked curiously. 

“I decorate the hospital and the senior home.” Cas repeats. 

“I know but this is a lot of stuff Cas and you didn’t get any of the cheesy cliché stuff that  I grabbed. You grabbed like plywood, and paints, and hammers and nails.” Dean states. 

“Because that stuff is for amateurs.” Cas answers offended. “I like to take  creative license with my decorating and make everything myself.”

Dean laughs, “Yeah, I can see that.” 

“This year I’m transforming the senior home into the city of Bedrock like from the Flintstones.” 

“Really? That’s cool Cas.” Dean exclaims. He always knew Cas was creative but this is on another level. 

“Yeah they're excited to dress up as various members of the community.”

“I bet. What are you doing for the hospital?”

“Oh, the kids wanted to transform their wing of the hospital into a race track  from some game called Mario Kart.”

Dean’s mouth hangs open, “That’s one of my favorite games. Me and my best friend, Charlie play it all the time.

“Oh yeah? I had to google it. The kids want to decorate each of their hospital beds like characters from the game. The nurses and I are really trying to figure out a way for them to race one another.”

“Cas, that’s amazing!” Dean says enthusiastically, “They’re going to love that! Do you need any help?”

“You sure? I know you came out here to relax.”

“Yes, I’m sure. What you’re doing is so much more meaningful than what I would be doing.”

“And what would that be?”

“Sitting around plotting a murder.” Dean jokes. 

“Now Dean, you better than premeditated or something like that. Crimes of passion always serve less time.” Cas continues to joke. 

+

It takes them five days after their shopping trip before they fall into bed together. Five days of doing their best to focus on the project. Five days of shameless flirting. Five days of their sexual tension building, building, and building until it finally burst. 

Cas throws Dean against the nearest hard surface and presses their bodies flush. Cas maps out all the contours of Dean’s body with his hands while exploring his mouth with his tongue. They both grow hard under the other’s touch.

“Do you have anything?” Dean pants into Cas ear. 

Cas nods before pulling away and grabbing Dean’s hand. Cas pushes Dean down on his bed while he goes to retrieve supplies. 

“Don’t touch yourself.” He commands before slipping out of the room. 

Dean whimpers in protest but obeys. 

“Good boy.” Cas says upon his return. Cas takes charge, directing Dean on where and how he wants him, what he wants him to do, and how fast he wants him to do it. It drives Dean out of his mind and has him begging for Cas’ cock in no time. 

“Shh. I’m right here.” Cas whispers into his skin. 

“Please, Cas.”

“I got you.” Cas says as he sinks into Dean. 

It doesn’t take long before Cas is desperately fucking Dean into the mattress and Dean screaming his name as he cums untouched. 

\+ 

It happens like that pretty much everyday up until Halloween. Cas still has to go to work, so Dean puts in more hours with the project in order to make sure everything is ready for Halloween. Hours he’s grateful to put in. Helps him get his mind off of his horrible ex but all those thoughts have to go somewhere and they’ve of course chosen to focus on one blue-eyed man. 

Dean’s developed a heavy crush on the other man. When he first felt the symptoms he thought it was simply lust, but the more time they spent together the more it developed into something more. 

+

Halloween is a big hit when it finally rolls around. The kids and the seniors love all of their decor and both groups looked great in their costumes. Dean isn’t sure that he’s ever seen so many smiles and heard so much laughter on the holiday. It makes his heart swell with joy. He so happy he could be a part of something this special. He’s never done anything like this back home and it makes him even more sad that he’ll be having to return to such an empty life in a few short days. 

+

“You’re really leaving?” Cas ask from the couch. He came over to keep Dean company while he packed. 

“Yeah,” Dean answers sadly. “Wish I could stay here.”

“Why can’t you?” Cas casually ask.

“Because,” Dean doesn’t finish his sentence because he doesn’t have an answer. Truly there’s not a good enough reason for him not to stay. There’s nothing but heartbreak waiting for him back home. He never felt more free and happy as he does here in Oregon. And his current job isn’t a factor because he can be an Art Director from anywhere.   
“Stay.” Cas says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world. “Stay here, with me.”

That takes Dean by surprise. He wasn’t expecting those words to be uttered out of Cas’ mouth. 

“You want me to stay?”

“Yes.” Cas nods, “Dean, it feels like I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. And I’d like to actually give it a go. For reals.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Cas shrugs, “You were my best friend’s older brother. I didn’t think you saw me that way.”

“I did, though.”

“You did?” Cas ask hopefully. 

Dean nods. 

Cas walks over to him and pulls him into a kiss. A kiss that makes Dean's heartbeat speed up and the world around him stop. 

“Stay?” Cas ask again. 

Dean contemplates it. Thinks about everything he’d be giving up if he stayed here and everything he’d be missing out on if he left. 

It seems crazy. 

And maybe it is but this is Cas. 

Someone Dean’s known practically his entire life and has had a thing for just about as long. 

This is his chance a true happiness. He’d be stupid to trade that in for known heartbreak. 

He deserves to be happy and loved.

“You promise you’re not married?”

Cas laughs, “I promise I’m not married. Not yet at least. Not until you say ‘I do.’”

Dean leans in and kisses Cas until they're both breathless.

“I’ll hold you to that.” 


End file.
